particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (Beluzia)
The Sovereign County of Beluzia is a country located in South-Western Artania. It shares borders with Rutania, Luthori, and Darnussia. Beluzia is run by a legislative oligarchy, members of which are granted estates by popular vote of the people. The head of the oligarchy is the High Count, recognised as Beluzia's elective monarch. The head of the central government is the Prime Minister. Government and Politics High Count The High Count is Beluzia's elected monarch and head of state, whose family is usually the most influential family, whether or not it has the most estates. The key to winning the throne is gaining the support of other nobles, who hold estates. The first recognised High Count of Beluzia was Tackoppe I, of the House of Lligro. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is Beluzia's head of government, and is a member of the commons. The Prime Minister is usually a member of the family with the most elected Nobles. Cabinet The cabinet, or government, consists of common citizens, usually not belonging to a house. Members of the Federal Council of Nobles are considered as Nobles or Lords but do not participate in government. Instead, the families who are participating in the cabinet select civilians who are usually those with expertise in a particular area and who are loyal to their house. A cabinet proposal usually gives different houses the responsibility to appoint ministers to specific positions. Legislature The Federal Council of Nobles is the legislative body of Beluzia, recognised by the international community as Beluzia's "oligarchy". It seats 99 nobles to the advice of the monarch. The High Count doesn't vote on bills, but merely holds the 100th seat on the federal council. The High Count is appointed by popular support from voters and supporting aristocrats. Parishes Parish is the official title of Beluzia's five regions. They include; Bailon, Iker Ado, Iliathar, Negunia, and Parlos Decina. During the general election, the party with the most votes in a Parish gains control of the Parish and its local government until the next election. House System Due to the nature of Beluzia's political system, instead of political parties, for example Liberal Party or Socialist Party, aristocratic families compete for power under their family's banner. Any family in Beluzia can compete for the throne, once it accepts the responsibilities aligned with aristocracy. When a house wins control of estates, it should manage them properly to the benefit of the people. Administrative Divisions Beluzia consists of 5 regions. Each region is known as a Parish. 'Parishes' Each Parish is headed by its own Count or Count-General, appointed by the house with the most estates. If there are multiple houses with the same number of estates, the house with the most votes gets to appoint the Count or Count-General. In most systems, regional governors represent the monarch. In Beluzia, the regional leaders serve as non-sovereign monarchs of their domains. They have full control of their parish, unless the federal council passes invasive legislation supported by the High Count. 'Bailon' Bailon was an independent union of 3 islands. It consists of three islands and is located to the West of the mainland. Bailon and Beluzia merged, becoming the "United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon" until the monarchy was replaced by a Republic. Bailon has not gained independence since, but Beluzia's pro-autonomy laws allow it to be the most unique parish. 'Iker Ado' Iker Ado is the Southern-most Parish of Beluzia. It is considered the domain of the Karav dynasty. It is bordered by Luthori to the North and Darnussia to the East. 'Iliathar' Iliathar is the West-most Parish of mainland Beluzia, and is notable for its peninsula and the deep bay in it. It is home to Beluzia's capital and most of the government's head offices, including the military base. It is occasionally the domain of the Williams family, and it is the location of the World Conference Centre. 'Negunia' Negunia is the Northern-most Parish of Beluzia. It is occasionally the domain of the Stanton family. It is bordered by Rutania to the North and Luthori to the East. It shares borders with all other mainland parishes. 'Parlos Decina' Parlos Decina is located in the South of the country, and is the centre of Beluzia's rail system. The city of "Coleshire" was made wealthy by coal production. There are coal and iron mines on the outskirts of the city. In the city's industrial area, there are upscale steel factories. It shares borders with all other mainland parishes. Economy Beluzia has a mainly free market economy with limited government intervention. While there are many economic regulations, they are not tight and they do not stifle the private sector. Economic Statistics As of October 3332, Beluzia's national GDP stands at 1,174,152,865,853 BEL of which 64.25% is consumption. In contrast, government spending accounts for less than one-quarter of GDP at 277,500,000,000 BEL. Meanwhile, investment accounts for 12.12% of GDP. Economic Policy The general economic policy of Beluzia is mixed, however the private sector is allowed to flourish. Some areas of industry are government-controlled, some are fully privatized, and some are divided to allow both the public and private sector to have control. Foreign investment is encouraged, but local governments may demand the right to set tighter regulation. The government may nationalise failing industries that provide vital goods or services. Beluzia has a good record when it comes to labour rights. Economic regulation does exist, as the government ensures dominance in some areas of industry. Trade unions are legal, there are no restrictions on democratic workers' councils running businesses, and all workers have the right to strike although some have to ensure a minimal service. Natural Resources Eastern Beluzia is known for its fertile land, that allows large-scale farming of a wide variety of crops. Southern Beluzia is rich with iron ore and coal. Large-scale mining takes place on the outskirts of major Southern cities. Industries Modern industries play a vital role in the Beluzian economy such as the media industry, since the government has very little media regulations and almost no restrictions on advertising. Beluzia also offers refuge for exiles. Its neutral policy encourages corporate tourism. Luxury villas in Eastern Iliathar give a nice view for visitors. Beluzia's mining industry is a powerhouse for mass transit and steel production. Beluzia manufactures buses, computers, ships, and most of its own trains. Beluzia has a contract with Luthori allowing Luthori's cargo to travel through Beluzian land, mostly by train or truck. Canning is also a growning industry in Beluzia, which is fueled by its agriculture sector. Beluzia exports canned beer, and canned foods, including corn and fish. Other packaging industries involve salt and water, from Beluzia's desalination plants. Demographics As of October 3332, the population stood at 99,743,945. Race Language Religion Culture History Geography Category:Beluzia Category:Artania